


A Single Page

by Celestriakle



Series: Chatplay Canon [9]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Lucent ruminates on a day in his life.





	A Single Page

_Father stopped by yesterday; upon request, I wove him some cloth. I haven't seen him sow since... Well. It's been a long time. I wonder what he's planning on doing with it._  
A pause, a new paragraph.  
_I_  
Another pause.  
_miss Him. I worry. His stay with me ended; it was such a wonderful time, having him around. I can still smell him on my sheets. It makes me so afraid, sometimes. I know he doesn't feel the same; even now, I think he scarcely knows that I feel the way I do. No surprise at that; it's a twisted emotion, I know. But... I think I'm finally coming to accept it. All I want is to be close to him, and for him to want to be close to me. Anything more is euphoria. I'm such a fool for that boy._  
A short laugh.  
_He is so clueless._  
Smiles fade.  
_He stumbled upon my research. I know he didn't approve; it wasn't a coincidence he left that day. He doesn't seem to have been too badly affected, from what my sources say, but I haven't seen him in person since it happened._  
A pause.  
_I worry._  
Inhale, exhale. New paragraph.  
_I still have some concern for Deca. She seems mostly back to normal, but... It's not quite right. There's something off. I'm glad she gave up her stupid stunt of sleep depriving herself, although it was nice having someone stay up with me. I need to take Him up on that offer sometime. Regardless, she seems a bit more... subdued than she used to. She explained to me what happened, that the other souls within her all awoke and began wreaking havoc as they situated themselves. Without a doubt, they've contributed, or are, the change within her. Lana stays with her every night now; I know Deca denies feelings for Lana, but I wonder... I've completely lost Kaeral; Deca never let him home. I think she 's blaming him for what happened to her. On the plus side, her poison got more potent, or so she tells me. She taught me so much about people, but she's still an enigma to me. I guess that's the way I am to others too. It's difficult not to be here..._  
The pen hovered above the paper, and Lucent's gaze snapped up. Someone had arrived. He tucked away his diary and flew out to greet his guest. He smiled.  
"Mica!"  
Who else would it be?

 


End file.
